Telephone communication networks that allow voice/audio communication are well known in the art. Examples of such networks are traditional Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTNS) and, with the advent of the Internet, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) systems are increasing in popularity. While PSTN calls use a dedicated communication line or circuit for each user to complete a telephone call, VoIP calls are made via the Internet (a shared medium). Both the signaling and the media of VoIP calls use packet transmission over the Internet or over a local network (LAN). However, VoIP systems use hardware and software that enables people to use the Internet as the transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than by traditional circuit transmissions of the PSTN. Further, cellular telephone networks are growing at an extremely high rate.
Independent of telephone communication networks that communicate audio, email communication networks communicate text which may be read by a recipient. Although the same physical network may be utilized to communicate both an audio telephonic communication and a textual communication, the actual communications are independent and different.